


pieces of peace in sun's peace of mind

by exhaustedwerewolf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Genji chose to be Zenyatta's student of course but I'm mentioning just in case, Happy, I do include the Student/Master titles in here but not in a power imbalance kind of way, It's So Cold Here, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhaustedwerewolf/pseuds/exhaustedwerewolf
Summary: Genji and Zenyatta, sky watching on one of the better days.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from Ride by twenty one pilots.

Genji has been staring at the sky for so long, he's almost forgotten what it feels like to look at anything else. Never has it seemed so endless. If he tried to stand he'd be pushing himself off the edge of the earth, he would fall or dive or fly into the perfect blue void.

One of the things he misses most; sun warmth on his skin. He's deliberating, debating, lingering over the recollections of the face he's only glimpsed in the mirror with the lights out- His hand goes to his mask. He places it down delicately so as to not flatten the daisies.

The summer brilliance in Genji's veins is irrefutably  _true_.

He drinks in the blueness.

 

  
"This is nice." Zenyatta speaks, a few minutes later.

"That it is, Master."

An insect drones overhead, dipping dozily as it flies.

"That title is not necessary, you know." Zenyatta says, a little suddenly. 

On another day, this might provoke an argument.

"It is habit," Genji says today instead, easily. _Like cutting through silk,_ he thinks, amused, allowing the smile to form on his face. "Besides; I like being your student."

"In that case," Zenyatta plucks a daisy, twirling it expertly in his fingers. "This is nice," He pauses, "My student." He reaches over and drops the daisy onto Genji's chest.

Genji picks up the daisy, holds it to the sky, its yellow face a second sun.

 

Some hours pass; an omnic and a cyborg, lying side by side in the grass, succumb to drowsiness. In one hand, the cyborg still holds the stem of the flower. 


End file.
